Hermione Granger: The Girl Who Lived, Year One
by 2lil2late
Summary: AU OOC What if Harry Potter was not the chosen one, HHr. Rating for language
1. The Girl Who Lived Chapter 1

Hermione Granger; the Girl who Lived: Year 1

Summary: A/U, OOC; what if Harry Potter wasn't the chosen one?

The Girl who lived: Chapter 1

Two shadowy figures were standing outside of a small house that was destroyed, one was a woman, she wore dark green robes and a tall pointy hat she was standing beside a man who appeared to be wearing similar clothes, though his robes were a lavender color, his face old and worn, his long White hair spilled out of his long pointy lavender hat.

"Are the parents dead Albus" said the woman

"I'm afraid they are Minerva" he said in a grave voice

"What of the girl" the woman asked referring to the infant in the old man's arms

"She will stay at St. John's" he said gazing down at the subject of their conversation

The woman had a grave look on her face as she said "But Albus she can't, that place is terrible" she finished by saying "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lived there"

The man nodded "I know Minerva, but right now that will be the safest place for her to stay"

"There must be another way" she said with desperation in her voice

"There's nothing more we can do, Minerva, her parents died tonight saving her, let us not put their memory in vane" said Albus with a sad twinkle in his eye

"Fine" the woman said defeated "will you at least let me see that she gets there safely"

He got a thoughtful look on his face "I was going to take her myself, but I need to inform the order"

"Then allow me" she said with a little hope in her voice

"Fine, you shall escort our young heroine there, but be at Number 12 Grimauld place directly after" there was a finality in his voice, that she couldn't disagree with, so she nodded as he handed her the small infant, that was sleeping in a clear blue blanket. She was adorable. She heard a pop and knew that Albus Dumbledore was gone. She looked down at the small infant of a mere one year old; she had curly brown hair and a pale very round face, then apparated herself.

St. Johns orphanage for witches and wizards had changed since she last saw it. For example it was no longer for witches or wizards anymore, but for squib females who were abandon by their magical families. _So that's why he thought this place would be safe for her then. _Minerva thought as she walked up to the front doors with the infant in her arms. She laid the girl down in front of the doors and took out a parchment and a book and laid them beside the girl before knocking on the wooden doors of the orphanage.

"Be safe Hermione Granger" she said before apparating with a silent pop.

A woman that looked to be in her mid 40's opened the door and looked out to see no one there, she heard a gurgling noise and looked down to see an infant in the small basket with a book and a note next to her. She picked up the note and read it silently and the carried the book and the infant inside.

In the heart of the wizarding world, witches and wizards were at pubs muttering their thanks to "Hermione Granger, the girl who lived

_9 and ½ years later_

"GRANGER!!!!" A loud voice bellowed. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!"

10 year old Hermione Granger huffed and rolled her eyes, she was currently laying down on her pathetic excuse for a bed. It was a cot, but to Hermione it felt like a strong piece of card board, covered in old blankets.

Hermione Granger wasn't your average ten year old girl, she was fairly skinny, she had bushy brown hair, two bucked teeth and unusually paled skin. Not to mention she was a witch, but no one here knew that, or they didn't care to mention it.

She was an exceptionally fast learner so she excelled in her classes whenever she was at school with her room mates as they were called. They all despised her, but she didn't care, she learned at an early age not to let what other people think of you define who you are, so she didn't.

She didn't have any friends here, not even the owner of the orphanage seemed to fancy her, therefore she was always stuck doing the left over chores of one of the other girls. The other girls not only despised her for her intelligence, but also for her beauty, though she was only a mere 10 years old, she was radiant in beauty and any one could see that when she was older, she would be a gorgeous woman.

"GRANGER, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT"

She groaned and threw her covers off of her; she walked down the steps calmly in her pajamas. She soon came face to face with her den mother

"Yes Madam Genevieve" She asked in the most polite tone she could muster

Madam Genevieve was not only her den mother but the owner of the orphanage as well. And a bloody scare to wake up to in the morning if you ask Hermione. She was a French woman with an English accent in her 50's and tried to make herself look young again through extensive amounts of plastic surgery, she had blonde hair and a long pointy face, that was nipped and tucked time and time again. To Hermione she looked like a bad science experiment gone terribly wrong.

"Didn't I ask you to scrub that kitchen sink and the floors last night young lady" Madam Genevieve asked with a fake sickly sweet voice

"Yes maim and I did scrub them" Hermione answered back her voice just as fake

"WELL THEY'RE NOT CLEAN ENOUGH"

Hermione grimaced as some of Madam Genevieve's spit found its way to her cheek. She wiped it off and stared the older lady in the face

"Clean these bloody floors and that damn sink or you will have no meals today" she said with her voice dangerously low. Hermione could hear some of the older girls snickering at her from the hall way. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes maim" she spit out, before she set herself to work.

In all honesty Hermione liked these quiet times to herself, when she would clean or just be reading books she stole from the other girls, because she wasn't allowed to read. "To smart for your own good" Madam Genevieve told her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. To Hermione you could never be too smart, not smart enough maybe, but never too smart. Because of her cleverness though, Hermione had managed to knick a very interesting book from her _oh so sweet den mother. _It was called _Hogwarts: A History_. It was a very interesting book on a school made for witches and wizards to enhance their knowledge on magic and help them to become successful in the wizarding community.

Of course she didn't believe in those things until she found a page on herself in that book entitled: Hermione Granger: The Girl Who Lived. She read up on it and found out that she indeed was the Hermione Granger this mysterious book was talking about. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why, so she read and read some more, until she found out that she defeated an evil wizard by the name of Voldermort at the mere age of one.

She also found out that her parents died trying to save her from an attack, being non-magical as they were, she could imagine that they couldn't have been much of a threat. But many wizards believed Voldermort not to be gone for good, and it was all because of a scar. In the book though the placement of her scar was wrong and so was it's description. That left some questioning in her mind. Her scar was not lightening bolt shaped, but in the shape of a half moon and it was not on her forehead but on her forearm right where her wrist and her hand connect.

She hadn't even noticed the scar until she read this book, at the end of the article on her it said that she fled the wizarding world and was now living with muggle relatives. "_Well we know that's not true" _She thought. One day when she finished reading up on herself she flipped a few pages until something intrigued her.

"Rowena Ravenclaw" she said out loud. The two of them were very alike they both fancied their education and were both teased for it. Rowena was one of the founders of the school Hogwarts along with the other four founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. She had a knack for charms, ancient runes, legilimency and wandless magic.

So Hermione looked around her den mothers office when it was time for lights out and found books on all the subjects and had been studying them for about two years. She had completely mastered each, though she was still a little foggy with the ancient runes, if she ever did get to attend Hogwarts though she would never be able to show her true powers.

"GRANGER, GET BACK TO SCRUBBING"

Hermione was shaken out of her trance and went back to scrubbing.

"Insolent little brat" She heard her den mother muttering.

She sighed; as she scrubbed she wondered if she would ever get out of this Hell Whole. Little did she know, her time here was coming to an end.

(A/N: so there you have it the first chapter of the series, I hope you all like it R&R, next chapter should be up very soon)


	2. Blue Eyes, Owls and Half Giants

Blue eyes, Owls and Half Giants: Chapter 2

It was several days after the kitchen incident that you found our young heroine sitting on her bed Indian style meditating.

"Granger what the bloody hell are you doing" asked one of her roommates. She blocked her out and continued. She would do this on Saturdays when they were given free time, while the other girls were out and about she would come up here to her room and meditate, sometimes when she was in deep concentration a blue aura would form around her, but it went unnoticed.

"Granger I'm speaking to you, you bloody twit"

Still she ignored the chants of the very annoying girl. Then the girl threw a rolled up paper ball at Hermione. She ignored it once but soon another girl joined in. _Damn squibs. _Hermione thought, but continued to ignore them none the less. Soon she felt that she had, had enough, when she was coming out of her meditation her eyes glowed a bright blue when she opened them, then they went back to her normal chocolate brown.

"Bloody freak" one girl said

Hermione turned and glared at the girl. Regina Philips, she was a normal girl aged around thirteen, she hated Hermione, since she could remember. Regina would often start nasty rumors about Hermione to the other girls, and they would believe her. No one knew exactly what Hermione was, but they knew she was different.

Regina was tall for her age, with a pumpkin shaped face; she had curly blonde hair and paled skin. She was a pretty girl, but her attitude made her the ugliest person in the world. No doubt she envied Hermione for her intelligence; she and her fellow cronies taunted Hermione for every day she was here up until now.

The girl standing beside her one of her followers: Nancy Little aged 12, she was shorter than Regina and a nasty girl as well, and though she was a squib she belonged to an important wizarding family. She wouldn't mind pointing it out, no one dared to remind her that her family abandoned her though. She had dark brown hair and a horse shaped face.

How she loathed them, but she rarely let it show, she took their verbal abuse, they would dare try to abuse her physically, even though her den mother despised her, she would have a lot of questions to answer if someone were being physically abused.

"Sod off" Hermione said viciously

"Granger are you mad, do you not know who you are speaking to" said the air head Nancy

Hermione rolled her eyes and got off her bed, she walked toward the door when some one tripped her. She turned and gave and icy glare to the two girls, whom of which both looked at her innocently

"Check your shoe laces" said Regina

"I'm not wearing any shoes" Hermione said as she turned and walked out the door

"Stupid bints"

_Back in the room_

"That Granger girl has some nerve" said Nancy, she was red in the face and fuming

"I have an idea" said Regina her face contorting into an evil grin

Hermione stormed downstairs and out the back door of the orphanage and sat down on the back steps. She would come out here to think sometimes. She would often think of her parents and what it would be like if they were still here. She would think about Hogwarts and what it would be like to go there. Now she was thinking of all the places to drop her, why here, anything would be better than here. But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching yell

"GRANGER, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE IN HERE NOW

Hermione huffed, it hadn't been an hour, and her den mother was calling her already. She went inside, to find her in the office

"Yes" Hermione answered annoyed

"What did you do to these two girls" the den mother asked

Hermione looked over at them Regina and Nancy, they both were covered in blue spots all over and shaking uncontrollably. She looked over at their feet. _Idiots_. She thought, they forgot their feet.

"I have no idea what you mean Madam Genevieve" she said playing along

"Would you bloody look at them" She asked angrily

"Yes I see, but honestly what does this have to do with me" Hermione asked innocently

"Don't play dumb Granger, it doest suit you" she said obviously pissed

"Now undo whatever it is you have done"

"But I haven't done anything wrong"

"Undo it Granger………..NOW"

"I can't undo something I didn't do Madam Genevieve" Hermione said simply

"Fine then no supper for you tonight, and you have kitchen duty by your self for the rest of the week" said Madam Genevieve hoping to strike a nerve in the younger girl

"As you wish" said Hermione before slipping out of the office

"But you might want to check their feet first" she said and then continued up to her room

She heard the girl's gasps in embarrassment before she left though, she laughed to herself, but then she groaned. Kitchen duty was going to be Hell by herself for a whole week, it was like doing dishes for a whole football team, but worse, and plus she would have to scrub the kitchen floors and sinks all by herself.

"Whatever" she mumbled before heading off to her room to take a nap, it was going to be a long night after all.

She awoke several hours later when supper was just about over, she went downstairs, just as the girls were finishing up.

"Due try and get the dishes squeaky clean for us Granger" said Regina as she walked pass

"I hate to have to eat off of plates after her filthy hands have been all over them" said Nancy to some of the other girls, to this they laughed. She noticed that all of their spots were gone. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked pass them

Madam Genevieve walked out last.

"You have an hour and a half Granger" she spit

She glared at Hermione

"These floors and dishes better be squeaky clean" then she was off

Hermione set to work, wishing she could just clean them with magic, but shook the thought.

About a half an hour later Hermione was dead tired, but she was done. She went to Madam Genevieve's office, and knocked softly.

Her den mother opened the door.

"What do you want" She asked impatiently

"I'm done, Maim"

"Fine get outta my sight" before Hermione could react, the door slammed in front of her face.

She went upstairs and all the girls were sleeping, the moment her head hit her pillow, she fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks her den mother had her doing each and every chore, she could think of, and it was starting to take a toll on Hermione's performance in school. One day when she was finishing her homework. Madam Genevieve yelled for her.

She went downstairs

"Here" she thrust a bucket and a mop into Hermione's hands

"Mop all the floors, I want this orphanage spotless"

Hermione stood there gaping at her

"You have 2 hours"

If it were possible her mouth hung down even lower than before. There were over 25 huge wooden floors in this place, not including the third level.

"Well get going"

Hermione thought about it

"MOVE, NOW" she spit out at her, Hermione remained motionless as the den mother turned to walk away

"No" Hermione said, some of the other girls started to gather around

Madam Genevieve stopped where she stood and turned around almost instantly

"What did you say" her voice dangerously low

"I said no, I am not you puppet and will not move at your command, no one does as much work as I do, and I'm sick of it so no" Hermione said bravely

The girls gasped at her, knowing she would get what's coming to her

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE MONSTER, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL LIVE ON THE STREETS, NOW MOVE"

"No"

Then something happened that no one suspected, Madam Genevieve looked at Hermione with so much hatred in her eyes before smacking her hard across the face, so hard in fact that Hermione fell to the floor, bucket and all. The girl's eyes grew in fear.

Hermione turned her face back to her den mother, her eyes were glowing bright blue with rage, and then her den mother flew back and hit up against the extremely hard, knocking her head hard up against it. Hermione rose to her feet slowly, before walking over to the fallen woman. Her eyes still blue with rage

"Don't you ever put your damn hands on me again" she said angrily before walking to her room. The girls stepped back in fear, even Regina and Nancy had fear in their eyes. She walked pass them and upstairs to her room. No one messed with her from then on.

About a week later things had been awfully quiet around the orphanage, everyone but Hermione did chores. She was sitting in her room one day when she heard an unearthly scream.

"What the bloody hell" she said to no one in particular. As she left her room she heard more yells, finally she got downstairs. There was an owl sitting perched on a coat hanger with a letter attached to it. The girl was still screaming, as Hermione stepped toward the owl. The girl whom Hermione could not remember her name kept screaming.

Hermione snapped she turned around just before she reached the owl and yelled at the girl.

"Would you shut the bloody hell up", the girl squeaked before leaving. Hermione rolled her eyes before walking up to the owl, who hooted at her.

"Hi there " she said walking up to the owl

The owl hooted and put out the letter to her, she took it and pat the owl affectionately, before reading the note.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione squealed for joy, she couldn't believe it, she was finally going to get out of here. She reread the letter over and over again, until someone snatched it from her hands.

"Granger what is this" her den mother asked

"I got accepted into a special school"

She read the letter "Good then you can bloody leave, off with you" as if on cue someone burst through the door.

"ello, mi names Agrid, I'm here for Ermione" The girls gathered around and gasped at the half giant.

Hermione looked up at him

"You're here for me" she asked timidly

He smiled down at her and nodded his head

"Get your things, we're off ta Diagon Alley"

She smiled and nodded before running up stairs.

(A/N: so here's the next chapter in the installment, let me know what you think, next up, Diagon Alley and a certain green eyed someone)


	3. Diagon Alley, Gringotts and Green Eyes

Diagon Alley, Gringotts, and the Green Eyed boy: Chapter 3

It hadn't taken Hermione that long to get her things together and before she knew it she and Hagrid were standing in front of a pub.

"After you" Hagrid said politely she smiled up at him and then went in, he followed behind her.

The pub was fairly empty as it was the middle of the day.

"Hagrid why are we in a pub" she looked up at him and said curiosity evident on her face

"Why this'll lead ya ter Diagon Alley, it will" he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh" she answered; she had read about Diagon Alley, in Hogwarts a history, it was a place where young witches and wizards came to get their school supplies.

"Ello Tom" Hagrid greeted the owner, who was currently behind the bar

"Hagrid all is well I assume" Tom asked friendly

"Aye" answered Hagrid

Tom's eyes went down to the younger girl as he noticed the scar on her forearm

"Blimey you're Hermione Granger" he gasps

Hermione looked around; obviously she wasn't use to this kind of attention

"Um yes sir, that is my name" she answered some what shyly

Tom seemed to recover from his shock and said

"Well welcome back dear, if there's anything I can do for you just let me know" he smiled kindly at her and she returned it

"Well Tom I'm afraid we must be off" Hagrid said as he ushered Hermione toward some Bricks

Tom nodded and bid farewell to them

Hagrid tapped the bricks and they began to move, Hermione flinched a little. He stepped out first then she followed. What she saw amazed her; it was like a community of people, wizarding people, walking around in cloaks and with wands. Something she always dreamed of.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Hagrid "Over there you'll find Madam Malkin's Robe shop, we'll need to be gettin ya some school robes, over here you'll find Olivanders, he makes the best wands in the world"

Hermione nodded as she listened to him continue on and on about the different shops of Diagon Alley, she was amazed that they could fit all of these different stores in one little location.

"Well we'll need to go to Gringotts first then"

"Gringotts" she asked some what confused, she knew it was a wizarding bank, but she didn't have any magical relatives. _Did she?_

"Why yes Gringotts, you don't think your parents left you without any money do ya"

"Oh" she said as she followed him to Gringotts. They got there and met a Goblin named Griphook, who took them on this terrifying ride through the vaults.

"That there is yours Ermione, I need to be takin care of some business, so I'll met ya on the outside, you'll be ok" Hagrid asked

"Sure" she supplied, he nodded and went continued on through the vaults.

"Vault 9758789 Ms. Hermione Granger" asked the small goblin Griphook

She nodded

"Can I have your key please" he asked with an out stretched hand, she reached in her pockets and gave him the key. He took it and opened the vault. She stepped forward

She gasps at how much gold she saw. She then turned to Griphook

"Excuse me sir, there must be some mistake, surely you have the wrong vault"

The goblin turned to her

"You are Ms. Granger aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Daughter of John and Jane Granger"

"Yes"

"Born September 19th, 1980"

"Yes" she said

"Then this is your vault miss"

"Um Mr. Griphook sir can you please tell me how much gold is in that vault"

Griphook looked at the young heroine with admiration, no wizard or witch had ever bothered to remember a goblin's name

"Yes maim the amount in this vault is 25 million galleons, two hundred and thirty knuts and 50 silver sickles"

"What but that can't be true, where did all of this come from" she asked her eyes full of shock

"Perhaps this will help you, Ms. Granger" he said handing her a piece of parchment with her name on it. "Take as much time as you need"

"Thank you sir" she decided to read the letter later and got out what she thought she would need and then went to the front of the bank to meet Hagrid.

"Ello Ermione, got everything you'd be needing I trust"

"Yes Hagrid, um do you mind if I go into Flourish and Blots for a second" she asked some what timidly afraid that he wouldn't want to

He laughed at her shyness

"Of Course, Of course, go right on ahead, I need to do sumthin any ways, I'll meet ya in there"

"Ok" Hermione squealed gleefully, she was off, she practically ran to the book store, not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into a someone

"Oh I'm sorry" she turned around with concern in her voice

The person she bumped into turned around also

"No worries, my cauldron will live" said a boy who seemed to be about her age; he was skinny, with unruly jet black hair, he had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. But what intrigued her most were his startling emerald green eyes. She was so entranced by them that she didn't even notice him speaking to her.

"Hello any one there" he asked

"Oh sorry" she said coming out of her daze and blushing hotly

"It's ok, my names Harry, Harry Potter" he said

"Oh, my names Hermione Granger" she said

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere, so you're the Hermione Granger" he asked excitedly

"Um I guess so"

"Well good to meet you, it's your first year at Hogwarts to I suspect"

"Yeah"

"What house are you hoping to be in?"

"Uh I don't know what about you?"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, both mi mum and dad where in it while they were in school"

"Oh"

"Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor to then we can see each other again"

She blushed at this

"Uh, that is to say…………um if you want to see me again" he blushed as he said this too

Before she could answer someone called his name. They both turned to see a man standing about 6'2" tall with jet black hair just like Harry's, a muscular frame, but not to muscular. As a matter of fact Harry was a spitting image of him except for the eyes.

The older looking version of Harry walked over to the younger two.

"Oi son, where have you been?"

"Sorry dad got held up" Harry turned to Hermione and said

"Dad this is Hermione Granger, we just met"

James stooped down to her level

"Well very pleased to meet you Ms. Granger"

He took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it, she could feel her cheeks glowing bright red. Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" she said her voice faltering a bit

"Well Harry I'm afraid we must be off" said James, he turned to Hermione

"I bid you a good day madam" he smiled and nodded

Harry laughed; his dad was such a charmer

James walked off giving the two a minute

"Well I guess I'll see you around Hermione" Harry smiled

"Yes, I'll see you around" she smiled in return. He shook her hand and they both felt a warm sensation spread through their bodies. It went as quick as it came. He waved at her once more and then he disappeared into the crowd with his father. She smiled and then went into the book store, her thoughts lingering on the green eyed boy from earlier.

(A/N: I was going to wait and put this up tomorrow, but since I had so many lovely reviews, I decided to put this chapter up tonight. R&R as always Next up Hermione gets a present and meets the DADA teacher, and then it's off to Hogwarts, until next time)


	4. Presents, Professors, Wands & Platforms

Presents, DADA Professor, Wands and Platform 9 ¾ 

Hermione exited the store with more than your usual first year books, as a matter of fact she picked up a book on just about every subject in Hogwarts and was excited to start reading them, though she would have to put off reading most of them until her trip to Hogwarts tomorrow, she came out of the store and ran into Hagrid.

"Ermione, there you are"

"Hello Hagrid"

"Come ere I have a surprise for ya"

Hermione nodded secretly excited for what her prize could possibly be. She followed Hagrid to a pet shop and went inside.

"Ere you are"

Hagrid said as he grabbed a jet black owl off of the counter of the pet shop. Hermione gasp a look of shock etched across her face

"Hagrid, is this for me"

"It sure is, I saw you eying the little fellow when we were walking by"

"You didn't have to…….."

He cut her off with a wave of his giant hand and said

"Think of it as an early birthday present"

"Oh Hagrid thank you, thank you so much" she said as she ran over and hugged the giant tears welling up in her eyes. No one had ever given her anything before.

"Think nothing of it" he said genuinely as he returned the hug

She carried the owl happily out of the pet shop and followed Hagrid back into the Leaky Cauldron

"So what are you gonna name em then"

She looked at the owl and thought for a moment, before saying. "Merlin"

"Ah that's a nice name isn't it?" he grinned

She smiled up at him.

"Ah there's your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, we should say hello"

She nodded and followed Hagrid over to the bar where she saw a man in a dark purple turban with a scarf wrapped neatly around his head. She couldn't help thinking something besides hair was under it, but she shook the thought as Hagrid introduced her.

"Hello Professor Quirell"

"He……..Hel…….Hello Ha….Ha….Hagrid, How are you th…………this evening

"Got a bit of a stuttering problem that one" Hagrid whispered to Hermione, who nodded in understanding.

"I'm fine, I'd like to introduce ya to Hermione Granger" Hagrid said presenting her. Professor Quirell stood up. All talking in the pub ceased

"Ms………Ms. Granger, a pl……. pleasure it is" he said taking her hand

"The pleasure is all mine Professor" Hermione said eyeing him curiously returning the handshake. He stared at her for a moment before averting his eyes to Hagrid.

"Well Ha..Hagrid……I…..mu….mus…….must be off, then" he shook Hagrid's hand before turning back to Hermione.

"I'll se……see you at sc……..sch……school Ms. Granger" he said politely before walking off.

"Well Ermione, have we gotten all of your supplies"

"Everything except my wand" she answered

"Well then let's go"

They left and went to Olivanders. When they walked inside, he was assisting a girl who looked to be about Hermione's age she had long flowing red hair a pale face and bright brown eyes. They had just found the perfect wand for her when Hermione and Hagrid walked in.

"Ah I believe this one will do Ms. Weasley"

"Thank you Mr. Olivander" the young girl smiled up brightly at him before walking toward the door, she offered Hermione a smile (which was returned) and then gracefully walked out of the shop. Hagrid stood back and allowed Hermione to walk up to the old wand maker.

"Ah Ms. Granger, I was expecting you" he said wisely as Hermione step forward.

"Me" she said motioning to herself as if completely surprised that some one who hardly knew her, some one she hardly knew could actually be expecting her.

"Yes you, young lady, are a legend all over the wizarding world, but I'm sure Hagrid has told you all about that" Mr. Olivander said with a twinkle in his eye.

In all actuality Hagrid hadn't said a word to her about her heritage, she researched it and found out for herself. Nevertheless she gave him a slight nod before stepping forward to where the young red headed girl stood moments before.

"So we shall find you a wand then"

"Yes please" she said

Mr. Olivander went to the back and returned with several boxes in his hands.

"Try this one" he said handing her a small box

She took the wand out and held it for a second, she flicked it and things went flying across the shop.

"Well that won't do" Olivander said before taking it back

"Here try this one" he said handing her a knew box

She took the wand out and flicked it some of his wand boxes fell off the shelves, Hagrid hid a small chuckle.

"Oh bother, I suppose that one isn't suitable either" he said with a sigh

"No worries, try this one"

This went on for the next few minutes, just when Hermione was about to give up, Olivander looked at her and said.

"I wonder"

He went to the back and came with a blue box

"Here this one, try it"

She looked at him skeptically before taking the wand out of the box. There was a blue aura forming around her immediately, she felt great power rush through her veins at the speed of light, when she finally came down from her high. Olivander looked at her curiously and said.

"Interesting, very interesting"

Hermione glanced over at the older man, and gave him a questioning look

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Ms. Granger"

She nodded for him to continue

"However, the wand you hold in your left hand, was imported from Scotland"

She looked at him waiting for him to continue

"Well you see, rumor has it, that this wand was once owned by Rowena Ravenclaw herself"

Her eyes widen in acknowledgement.

"Yes Ms. Granger, very odd that so many years later the perfect wand for you is that of Lady Ravenclaw herself"

Hermione looked at the wand and gripped it tightly, before looking at Mr. Olivander

"I'll take it"

That night would be her last in Wizarding London. After she brought her wand, she and Hagrid came back to the Leaky Cauldron for some supper. Hagrid explained to her about her parents and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she knew this information already. So she nodded politely, soon it was time for bed. She went to sleep excited for what tomorrow would bring.

In the morning she and Hagrid were at the platform at 10:30

"Now remember Ermione, the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock"

She was pushing her cart with all her school supplies and her owl Merlin.

"Yes Hagrid but how do I get to the platform" she asked.

She turned around and Hagrid was gone. She really wished she had read the section on boarding the train now in Hogwarts a History. She sighed as she went to where platform 9 and ten were, she saw a gentleman in a uniform

"Excuse me sir" she said politely

The man walked over to her

"How can I help ya today miss"

"Can you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾

" 9 and 3/4 " he said as if she were the craziest person in the world

"There's no such thing as it you have either 9 or 10" he said eyeing her suspiciously now"

She looked at the platforms again

"I'll be watching you" he said walking away

She rolled her eyes then noticed the messy haired green eyed boy from the outside the book store the other day, he was standing with his father and some red headed children along with some one that looked like their mother.

She went over to them

"Hello Harry"

"Hermione, it's good to see you again"

She said hello to Mr. Potter. Then she leaned over to Harry and said

"Can you tell me how to get to the platform"

"Oh yeah sure, watch me"

He said as he backed up his cart and started to run, he went straight through the wall

"Wow, that's amazing"

"Nope, that's magic" said the red headed girl from the wand shop

"Hi, my names Ginny, is this your first year too"

"Yes, my names Hermione"

Ginny's eyes widen. "As in Hermione Granger"

"Yep that's me"

"Nice to meet you" Ginny managed

"You too" Hermione said eying the other red heads as they went through and their mother making a big fuss as she went through as well.

"Alright there Hermione, I'll go after you then" said Mr. Potter

"Ok, thanks" she turned to the red head girl

"I'll see you on the other side"

"Definitely" Ginny nodded

Hermione pulled her cart back and ran through at full speed, on the other side she was amazed, so many wizarding families, and the big black and scarlet train with Hogwarts Express was also a sight to see. After getting settled she found a compartment on the inside, just her and her owl Merlin.

She pulled out a book and was about to read, when she caught a glimpse of Harry and his father, they seemed as if they had a close relationship as he hugged his son goodbye, Harry got on the train. She briefly wondered where his mother was, when her compartment door slid open, she looked over to see a boy her age with platinum blonde hair and light grey eyes, he looked at her and offered a slight smirk

"May I sit here, every where else is full"

"Sure" she said going back to her book

He sat down across from her, and stared at her for a long time

She felt his eyes on her and looked up

"Is something on my face" she asked somewhat worried

"No" he said looking down, he blushed from being discovered. He looked back up into her eyes.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said extending his hand to her.

She sat her book aside

"Hermione Granger"

(A/N: I know you all are probably burning with new questions right about now, all I can say is, they will all be answered throughout the story, I don't want to give away anything just quite yet. But Lily will make an appearance soon, she's sort of important in this story as for Snape, you'll find out later, R&R as always and tell me what you think)


	5. Train Rides and House Sorting

Train Rides and House Sorting

"Ah so you're Hermione Granger, the girl who lived" Draco said smugly using his fingers for quotation marks.

_This bloke's got a bit of an attitude, _thought Hermione before she just shrugged in answer.

"We should be good friends"

"Oh yeah, why do you say that" she asked irritated with his cockiness

"Because you and I are two of a kind"

"I doubt that"

"Why" he asked looking at her curiously

"Well you for one are pure blood and I am muggle born" she said wisely, she glanced at him for his reaction, he seemed taken aback

"Does that bother you" she continued, a similar smug look on her face.

"No, no, not at all" he said catching her off guard

"Really"

"Really, why my aunt Lily is a muggle born witch and she's the kindest most intelligent person I know

Hermione nodded not sure of whether to believe him or not

"So, your family back home must've been very proud that you are going to Hogwarts this year" said Draco

"Well they would be if I had any family"

"What you mean you don't live with some muggle relatives"

"No, I don't have any relatives" she replied in a slightly depressed tone

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"So where do you live then" he asked

"St. Johns"

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's an orphanage"

He nodded. "Do you like it there?"

"No, not really, but I don't have any other choice so…….."

He nodded again. "Lonely"

"You don't know the half of it"

"No, I understand, believe me"

She looked at him waiting for him to continue

"Mother and Father have always had different views on witches and wizards, Father thought that purebloods were better than any other magical beings and mother thought that we are all equal, no matter the blood status"

He sighed taking a deep breath

"Well every one has a right to voice their opinion, right?"

"My father's a death eater"

"A what?"

"One of the dark lord's followers"

"Oh I see"

Draco looked up into her eyes, she looked so innocent and caring, he wondered why she didn't judge him like every one else.

"What" she asked after he stared at her for a while

"Nothing, it's just that you didn't say anything foul to me"

"What do you mean" she asked with a curious glint in her eyes

"People usually judge me when they find out my fathers a follower of the Dark Lord; they think that I will be like him too"

"Well just because your fathers one, doesn't mean that you will be, you're your own person right" she offered a small smile

"Right" he nodded and returned her smile

"So about your aunt"

"Oh yeah, she and mom were close friends back when they attended Hogwarts, Mother was in Ravenclaw and Aunt Lily was in Gryffindor, though mum said that Aunt Lily was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw"

Hermione nodded

"Any way, after the first war where you defeated the dark lord, father and some of his other loyal death eaters were trying to figure out a way to bring him back. Mother decided that she didn't want me around that, so every weekend when my father was on business, she would take me to visit aunt Lily and uncle Sirius"

He turned his gaze to the window, before continuing

"They taught me all kinds of magic, defense, charms: they're a favorite of Aunt Lily's, and transfiguration"

"Is your aunt married?" Hermione didn't know why but this woman intrigued her

"Yes her husband is an Unspeakable, for the Ministry and she has a son named………….."

But what ever he was going to say was cut off, some one came into their compartment. It was a round faced boy, chubby boy, he looked innocent enough.

"Sorry to interrupt" he said meekly "But I've lost my frog Trevor, would you mind helping me look for it"

Draco rolled his eyes. _What a loser he thought. _He glared at Neville

_You must be nice to other people Draco. _"Bloody Hell, Hermione, did we just communicate through thought"

"Yeah I think we did, weird" she glanced once more at Draco and then turned to the boy "Sure we'll help you, but what is your name"

"Nev-Neville" he said blushing madly

"I'm Hermione, and this is Draco"

Neville nodded. "Hello" he said to Draco. Draco muttered under his breath

Hermione got up "we'll help you look" she looked over at Draco who got up reluctantly. They walked around searching compartments, Draco knocked on one and Hermione was close to him.

"Hermione" she heard Harry's cheerful voice

"Hello Harry" she said as she gave him a sincere smile, she looked around the compartment and noticed Ginny and a red haired boy who appeared to be her brother.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said just as cheerfully as Harry

"Hello Ginny" she looked at Ron who face was almost as red as his hair

"I don't think we've been properly introduced" she said to him kindly

"My names Ron, Ron Weasley" he said smiling from ear to ear "Are you really Hermione Granger"

"Last time I checked" she smiled

It was Harry that noticed some one was standing behind her, then he recognized who it was.

"Malfoy" he greeted

"Potter" Draco nodded

"You two know each other" she asked Draco

"Yeah, he's uh, my cousin" replied Draco

"Oh…..um have you two by any chance seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one"

They all shook their heads no

"Fine then, let's go Hermione" Said Draco grabbing her arm impatiently as soon as he opened the door A dung bomb came flying in the open door followed by two twins

"So"

"Terribly"

"Sorry"

"I'm Josh"

"And I'm Jonathan Prewitt"

They said to Hermione, Draco rolled his eyes yet again, this was becoming a trait that she figured he had. Josh or Jonathan grabbed the dung bomb and cut it off.

"Nice to meet you" Hermione said

"So what houses are you hoping to be in" asked Joshua or was it Jonathan

"Slytherin" said Draco disinterested

"Big surprise" Ron muttered. Draco glared at him in return

The twins turned to Hermione

"Oh I don't know"

"Well we want to be in Gryffindor, every Prewitt and Weasley has been in that house since the beginning of time" said the twins together

"Wow" said Hermione

"Yes, it would be a shame if someone from our family were to be placed elsewhere" said one of the twins looking pointedly at Ginny who continued to look down

"Well we must"

"Be off then"

"Good day" one of them said as they grabbed their dung bomb and left

"Wankers" muttered Draco

"Hey don't talk about my cousins that way" said a fuming Ron

"What ever Weasel bee" he turned to Hermione "Are you ready to go"

"Wait" said the red haired boy "I was just about to do some magic, did u want to see" he looked at her expectantly.

"Um sure" she gave him a forced smile. Draco rolled his eyes again and leaned up against the door frame.

Ron pointed his wand to the rat laying on his lap and tapped his wand to it while saying

"Sunshine daisy's bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" a spark came out of his wand and hit the rat, but nothing happened

Draco started laughing. "You call that a spell Weasel bee, I bet Red over here (he said motioning to Ginny) could do a better job than you, and she barely even uses her wand" he continued laughing. Ron's face went even redder than before if possible.

Hermione slapped Draco lightly and gave him a look

"What" he said innocently "Oh alright Weasel Bee I'm sorry if I hurt your poor little ego"

Ron glared at him. Draco smirked

"Hey Hermione, I bet you can do some magic, can't you" said Draco changing the subject.

"Um, I'd rather not"

"Come on, Granger show us some of your talent"

Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco gave her a pleading look

"Ok fine" Hermione stepped in front of Harry. He looked straight into her eyes wondering what she was going to do. She gazed into his, she loved his emerald eyes. She snapped back to reality.

"Harry did you break your glasses"

"They're just a little tweaked, I haven't exactly gotten around to getting dad or mom to get them fixed"

Hermione nodded. She pointed her wand at Harry and said

"Arculous Repario" then she slowly brought her wand back to her side

"Wow" Harry said as he took he glasses off and examined them

"Thanks Hermione" he smiled

"No problem" she turned to leave

"Why don't you two sit with us until it's time to get ready" said Ginny

Draco scoffed "I'm sure we have better things to do red"

Ginny looked down a little disappointed

"I'm sorry Ginny, we promised to help Neville look for his toad, but' I'll sit with you on the boats"

Ginny perked up "Wait how do you know there are going to be boats"

"Hogwarts a History"

"Oh, ok, see you then"

Hermione nodded and smiled she said goodbye to Ron and turned to Harry, they were caught up in each others gaze for a moment when Draco cleared his throat

"I'll see you Hermione"

"Yes see you later Harry"

They looked for a little longer and decided that it was time to get ready. After which the train was pulling into the Hogsmeade station and they were getting off.

"First years over here" Hermione heard a familiar voice say. She walked over to him with Draco tailing behind

"Hello Hagrid"

"Ermione, good to see ya, you too Mr. Malfoy" Draco offered him a small smile

Soon they were in the boats Hermione sat with Ginny as she had promised and they talked for a while, when she got off, she saw Draco and went over to him.

An old lady wearing green robes and a green pointy hat to match greeted them, she had a certain heir to her that commanded respect.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, follow me please. All the first years followed her through the double doors to a great hall where all the other students were seated. Hermione glanced up at the ceiling to see if it was really enchanted to look like the nights sky and indeed it was, she smiled to herself, this place already felt like, well it felt like_ home_.

She looked up to where all the professors were seated, she saw a lot of different people, but one professor caught her gaze. She was a very beautiful woman with long red hair, but what intrigued Hermione the most were her emerald green eyes. They were the same as

"Harry" she thought out loud

"Yes" he answered her

"Oh, um, do you know the red haired woman?"

"Yeah" he smiled "She's mi mum"

"Oh"

"She's also the charms professor, and the head of Ravenclaw house"

"But how, you said she was a Gryffindor"

"Yeah, but Professor Flitwick, died in the first war and it was his wish that she take over where he left off at since she was one of his favorite students, she couldn't refuse. So here she is"

Hermione nodded "She must be proud of you"

"I like to think so" he said giving her a small smile

She smiled back, she caught sight of a professor dressed in all black, her scar started to burn and she grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione are you ok" asked Draco actually looking concerned

"It's nothing I'm fine" she smiled, he didn't look convince but let it go as the sorting hat started its song

_For many centuries I came along, _

_To sing this melody called the sorting song. _

_Many years ago the four founders placed in me_

_The knowledge of what house in each of you should be_

_So first years I'm here to place you _

_In one of the four houses without further or due_

_Hufflepuff is where the loyal will go_

_They are better kept as friends than foe_

_If thee have large amounts courage and bravery_

_Then mighty Gryffindor is where you should be_

_Ravenclaw is for the clever of wit_

_Known for their brains and intelligence_

_If you are cunning and ambitious within _

_Then you are to be put in Slytherin_

_Each of these houses your lights will shine_

_In the end I hope that you each will find_

_That there are more important things then bravery and wit_

_In the end it's nothing. If you have no one to share it with_

The Great Hall broke into applause at the end of the song. McGonagall stepped up and took the hat off the stool.

"Susan Bones"

A shy timid girl walked up to the stool nervously as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

The hat thought for a moment before shouting

"_Hufflepuff"_

She smiled and ran over eagerly. The sorting went on for a while. Then Professor McGonagall called

"Hermione Granger" the Great hall went silent and an old professor sitting in the direct middle of the table glanced at her over his half moon spectacles

Hermione went up on the stage and sat down on the stool, the hat wasn't placed on her for a second when it announced

"_Ravenclaw"_

She smiled as she hopped off the stool. The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as the hall erupted in applause. She looked back at the Head table where Lily Potter smiled and raised her glass toward her. She smiled back

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco stepped forward and the hat was barely placed on his head when it said

"_Slytherin"_

Draco gave a satisfied smirk, he glanced over at Hermione and she smiled at him, he went over to the Slytherin table

The sorting went on for a while

"Harry Potter"

Harry stepped up and sat on the stool. Hermione watched with curious eyes, Harry seemed to be arguing with the hat. Finally it said

"_Gryffindor"_

Harry seemed pleased, he practically ran over to the Gryffindor table. He looked up at his mom, she winked at him, then smiled.

"Jonathan Prewitt"

The hat was placed

"_Gryffindor"_

"Joshua Prewitt"

"_Gryffindor"_

Joshua went to sit by his brother and they high-five each other

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron went up there extremely nervous

"_Ahh another Weasley, I know exactly where to put you, Gryffindor"_

Ron released a breath he didn't know he was holding and went over to the Gryffindor table to take a seat by Harry who patted him on the back

"And finally" McGonagall said "Ginerva Weasley"

Ginny went up to the stool and sat on it, it was never easy being last everyone always looked at you. She silently bit her nails, while McGonagall placed the hat on her head

The hat seemed to be battling with her too before it shouted

"_Hufflepuff"_

The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly but everyone else was stunned, every Weasley that had ever attended Hogwarts had been in Gryffindor that is until now. Hermione didn't see the problem. She leaned back and called for Draco, he leaned back also.

"Yea what is it Hermione"

"What's wrong with Ginny being in Hufflepuff"

"Nothing except every Weasley in History has been in Gryffindor never Hufflepuff"

"So this is bad then"

"Really bad"

Hermione gave her female friend a sorrowful look, she could see those bloody cousins of hers taunting her now, this was going to be a long year.

(A/N: before you ask yes Fred and George are still in this fanfic, I just thought that it would be cool to have another set of comical twins. As for Neville's parents, I haven't decided yet, but you should know whether they are ok or not within the next few chapters. As always R&R and I'll try to update every two days or so thanks in advance)


	6. Potions Professor & Head of Ravenclaw

Potions Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw House: Chapter 6

Hermione had settled in nicely and was very excited for her first day of class. She had even made a few new friends in Padma Patil and Michael Corner all in all she felt like she was at home, for the first time in her life. She went down to breakfast with Padma and Michael when she saw Ginny sitting off on a bench by herself.

"Go on you two, I'll catch up later"

The two young Ravenclaws nodded and went into the Great Hall as Hermione walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny are you ok?" she asked timidly

Ginny looked up "oh hello Hermione" it looked as though she had just finished crying.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside the young red head

"Nothing really" Ginny sniffed "It's just that moms pissed about me not being in Gryffindor, she demanded that the hat give it another go" Ginny smiled weakly

"Do you want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Not………I mean sure, why not, all of my family members have been in there since the beginning of time" Ginny answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

Hermione nodded in understanding, and urged Ginny to continue.

"It's just sometimes, I feel like I don't belong in there you know, in that family"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean"

Ginny wiped her eyes for the last time and started to get up "I didn't mean for you to miss breakfast on my account"

"Don't worry about it, we still have a few minutes"

"I feel like I'm such a burden"

"No Ginny you're not, if you ever need some one to talk to I'll be there to listen, ok, I promise" Hermione said sincerely putting and encouraging hand on the red heads shoulder.

"Thanks"

"Hey, what are friends for, now, let's go get some breakfast" Ginny smiled as they walked into the Great Hall together.

After breakfast the eager first years made their way to the dungeons for potions their first class of the year. Hermione lost sight of Padma and Michael in the crowd, so she caught up with Ron and Harry.

"Hello you two"

"Hey Hermione" Harry said with a radiant smile

Ron just blushed as they continued to walk

"I can't believe we have this bloody wanker first thing in the morning" Harry continued

"I'm sure he's not as bad as people make him out to be Harry" Hermione offered

"You're right" Ron said finally speaking "He's worst"

Harry laughed, Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Just wait you'll see Hermione" Harry told her. Ginny caught up with them, before they walked in.

"And how's my younger sister this morning" Ron asked

"Oh so he's older than you?" Hermione asked

"Only by two minutes" Ginny answered

"Do twins run in your family"

"Yep, they're about four sets in out immediate family"

Hermione nodded. She took a seat beside Harry and Padma, Ron sat on the other side of Harry and Ginny sat on the other side of Ron. Draco walked into the class with two very idiotic looking blokes, he waved at Hermione and she waved back. Not a minute later the same man in black robes and greasy hair walked into the class room. He had a certain demeanor about him that clearly stated he was not one to be toyed with. He flew pass the class it seemed even though he was only walking. Finally he began to speak. The whole class went dead silent.

"As there is little wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses"

His voice cold and unemotional

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death that is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach"

Harry and Ron shared a joke and were now snickering at it, Hermione was encouraging them to be quiet and listen, but obviously Snape didn't see it that way.

"Ms. Granger, our new celebrity, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of worm wood?"

"Draught of the living dead sir, a powerful sleeping potion" Hermione answered with ease. A lot of the students seemed impressed, but Snape wasn't in the least. He threw another question at her

"Where would you look, if I told you to find me a beazor?" he asked

"A beazor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat sir, it will save you from most poisons" she answered.

Harry and Ron snickered. Snape turned to them so fast his neck almost snapped

"Is something funny, Mr. Potter?" Harry sat back in his chair and smirked

"Sorry professor, I didn't bring anything to share with the class today"

A lot of people gasped at the way Harry spoke to Snape

"You think you're so smart eh Potter, tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

Harry smirked as Hermione raised her hand "Well sir you've been asking Hermione all the questions why not continue, she seems to know all of the answers sir." He smirked again.

Ron hid his laugh and Ginny paled

"Just like your father, huh Potter, you don't know the answer, and you never will" Snape snarled. Just as he turned his back to go and write on the board Harry said.

"There is no difference sir" Harry spit out "they are the same plant, they also go by the name of aconite Professor" Snape glared at Harry and Harry glared back

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for your cheeky ness Potter" some of the Gryffindors groaned. As soon as class was over Harry stormed at saying something like "Slimy Git" Hermione was about to go and catch up with him when some second year stopped her.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked, she was a pretty Asian girl with a round shaped face.

"Yes" Hermione answered

"Professor Potter wants to see you" the girl gave her a letter to where she could find the Charms professor and then she left

Hermione took the letter and went off to find the Professor, when she arrived her head of house was sitting behind her desk grading some papers, she looked like a no nonsense professor who gave a lot of work, but Hermione liked challenges so this class would probably be one of her favorites.

She knocked on the door softly

"Professor"

Lily Potter looked up from her work and said

"Ah Ms. Granger come in, I've been very eager to meet you" The professor said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and had a smile of her own as she took a seat.

(A/N: I know it's been a really long time, but I've been so busy, hope you all continue to read, and leave behind a review or two, or three……lol. Till the next chapter, which I

plan to have up by the end of week.)


	7. Meeting Lily Potter & the Midnight Duel

**Meeting Lily Potter and Plans for the Midnight Duel**

"Please make your self comfortable" said the gracious professor. Hermione nodded and did as she was told. Professor Potter was so beautiful and Hermione could tell she had a kind heart. She knew that this professor would be one of her favorites.

"So Ms. Granger how do you like Hogwarts so far?" she asked

"Please professor call me Hermione and I am enjoying it very much" she answered

"Well in that case you can address me as Lily outside of the classroom, if u please"

"Sure thing pr….I mean Lily"

Lily smiled at her and continued "So is there anything you would like to ask me Hermione, and don't worry this isn't a quiz I do this for all my first year students"

Hermione nodded in all actuality there were a million things Hermione wanted to ask her head of house, but she couldn't settle on one thing.

"Err are you really muggle born" Lily was taken back by the question, she expected Hermione to ask her about the school, but she smiled and said.

"Yes I am, in fact, I grew up in Kensington a muggle neighborhood, I'm sure you've heard of it, I lived with my muggle parents they were both lawyers and my older sister"

Hermione nodded. "Have you read Hogwarts a History Professor?" Hermione questioned

"Why yes, I have several times, can never get my son to read it though" Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry and his emerald green eyes.

"Ah you've met my son I see"

"Yes Professor…um Lily, he's a very nice bloke"

"Well that's good"

"But um, do you know why they have the placement of my scar incorrect in the book"

"I'm afraid I don't, what I do know is that you're not the only one with a scar Hermione"

Hermione was about to ask the professor what she meant when a boy with jet black messy hair burst into the room. They both looked up and realized it was Harry. He was mumbling something incoherent, when he finally looked up and noticed his mum had company.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting"

"No not at all" said Hermione "I was just about to leave" Hermione stood up to leave.

"Good day Professor, Harry"

Lily nodded at the younger girl and said "If you have anymore questions Ms. Granger I'll be happy to entertain them for you, my office is always opened" Hermione glanced back at the professor after opening the door that led to the outside corridor

"Thank you professor, I'll keep that in mind.

Hermione walked out of the classroom and went to the Great Hall for lunch there she saw Ginny Weasley sitting by herself again. And she didn't know if it was against the rules or not, but she went over and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hello Ginny" Ginny looked up upon hearing her name "Oh hello Hermione" she said and offered her friend a sad smile

"What's the matter" asked Hermione truly concerned

"Nothing just a little teasing from the Slytherin's"

"Ah ha, now you see"

"That wouldn't have"

"Happened"

"Had you been"

"Placed in Gryffindor" said Josh and Johnathan coming over to the Hufflepuff table

"Hufflepuff is as good a house as Gryffindor and Slytherin" shot Hermione

"Care to prove that Granger" said Pansy Parkinson with a menacing smirk on her face. There was no secret that Parkinson's parents were death eaters, and unlike Draco, she planned on becoming one too.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Parkinson?" glared Hermione

"Perhaps, you realize that your statement is not a true one, Granger, or perhaps you're just scared that the little Weaselette can't handle herself in a proper duel"

"I can too" spat Ginny

"Then prove it, a midnight duel, in the trophy room, it's always unlocked"

Hermione was about to dismiss the idea, but Ginny spoke up and said

"We'll be there"

"Good" Parkinson snarled "I pick my partner and meet the two of you there" She said before walking off"

"Ginny I hope you know what you're getting your self into" said Hermione

"Oh don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine" answered a slightly more cheerful Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hoped that her red headed friend was right.

(A/N: it's been a while I know, but I'm back now and hoping that you all will continue to read, next chapter will be the duel and a certain green eyed hero of ours makes a surprise appearance, just to shake things up. As always if you read please review, thank you for your patience)


	8. The Midnight Duel

**The Midnight Duel**

Hermione was sitting in the Ravenclaw Common room pondering this midnight duel she had been forced upon to agree too. It was almost eleven thirty, past the bed time of your normal 1st year and she was sitting up studying, only four people were up, including her.

The two fifth year Ravenclaw prefects who had just finished patrolling the corridors and her friend Padma, who was fighting to keep her eyes opened. Finally she turned to Hermione and said "I'm sorry Hermione but I can't fight it any longer, I'm going to bed." she finished with sleepy eyes

"That's ok, thanks for staying up this long" said Hermione grateful to the other girl for keeping her company. "Will you be coming up also" asked Padma "Yeah I'll be up there soon" she answered Padma nodded and went up the stairs.

Soon the prefects finished up with their little meeting and the boy David Watson went up the stairs. Penelope Clearwater the female fifth year prefect came over to Hermione, and stopped in front of her. "Doing a bit of light reading are you" she asked Penelope Clearwater was one of the most brilliant students Hermione had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She was also very gorgeous with her waist length wavy brown hair and light green eyes, but she wasn't superficial like some of the girls in Ravenclaw, she was actually very kind and often helped the younger students when they were in need.

"Yes, just trying to finish my essay for History of Magic, Professor Binns wants us to do an essay on famous wizard inventors" answered Hermione

"Ah, I remember that essay, I did mine on a bloke who invented a stone of some sorts, can't remember his name at the present time though" Penelope got a thoughtful look on her face "But I can get you the book if you want, it has all kinds of great information on wizard inventions and their inventors"

Hermione smiled at her "Yes I would appreciate it very much" Penelope smiled at the younger girl "Consider it done, and don't stay up too long, you need your rest" Hermione nodded "I won't she said" Penelope nodded and turned to leave "Oh and thanks Penelope"

"No problem Hermione, good night" she said "Goodnight" Hermione called back before Penelope disappeared up the stairs. When she was sure Penelope was out of sight, she went to the portrait whole and left out. She was to meet Ginny in front of the Hufflepuff portrait whole seeing as it was closes to the Trophy room.

Hermione cast a notice me not spell on herself. She passed the annoying ghost Peeves who seemed to be waiting for something and practically ran down the corridor to the meet Ginny. When she arrived in front of the Hufflepuff portrait whole she noticed Ginny pacing.

"Finite" she said pointing the wand to herself. Ginny jumped as it seemed that Hermione appeared out no where. "Bloody hell Hermione you can't do that, you scared the crap out of me" Hermione smiled softly "Sorry" Ginny nodded "So are you ready to go"

"I guess, but Ginny do you really want to go through with this I mean, what exactly is this going to prove" Hermione said trying to be the voice of reason as the two of them started walking. "It's going to prove exactly what you said Hermione. Hufflepuff's as good as any house"

_Great bitten by her own words_ Hermione thought. "Ok fine but the way I hear it most Slytherin's don't fight fair, and I'm pretty sure that Pansy falls under that category" Hermione answered back "Well that's why you're here silly"

"I'm not following" she answered "Hermione" she stressed rolling her eyes "You're the greatest witch to ever live, you defeated you know who when you were just one years old, if anyone can beat that stupid bint Parkinson, it's you"

"Ugh, Ginny I don't even know how or why I defeated Voldermort" Ginny flinched at his name and Hermione rolled her eyes. "For all I know you could've done it too" Ginny scoffed "But you're the chosen one"

"You make me sound like a bloody superhero" said Hermione snorting to herself. "What's a superhero" asked Ginny. "Nothing, come on let's get this over with" They walked into the trophy room and saw Parkinson with one of her Slytherin friends.

"Finally decided to show little Weaslette" she sneered

"Bugger off Parkinson let's do this so I can go to bed" said Ginny

"Fine, here are the rules, Granger and Daphne will stand off to the side of us until we call for help, that's if I call for help, If I don't Weasley you don't. Hermione didn't like the idea of this rule, and tried to figure out what exactly Pansy was playing at. Ginny nodded as she and Pansy both went to their positions

"Alright, wands at the ready" Pansy squeaked. "Count to three Granger. Hermione took a deep breath, she hoped to Merlin that Ginny could duel, because it was far too late to turn back now "1" the girls took their position "2" Ginny looked so nervous but she knew she had to prove it to them it was now or never "3" Hermione almost yelled. Pansy wasted no time in throwing curses, some that she was sure Ginny had never heard of, bloody death eater she thought.

But Ginny was holding her own, until Pansy hit her with a jelly legs jinx. "Ginny call for help" Hermione yelled. "I can't" she yelled back. "How noble of you" said Parkinson "But I suppose that if you want to call for help, then I should too" Parkinson stopped for a minute and Hermione muttered a 'finite' to Ginny who stood up right once more. "Help" Pansy called out and instead of Greengrass coming over to help her. Hermione noticed three Slytherin boys.

Blaise Zabini whom had a devilish smirk on his face. Zacharias Smith who already looked like a junior death eater and Draco Malfoy, she eyed him curiously and could tell that he wanted to be here just about as much as she did.

"Well Granger since you're the bloody chosen one, you should be able to take on all of us shouldn't you" Parkinson smirked

"You're a bloody bint you know that" said Hermione. Ginny cracked a smile and so did Draco "Well that may be, but I'm the bint that's going to kick your bloody arse"

Hermione got her wand at the ready "We'll just see about that" she said a blue fire glowing in her eyes, which didn't go missed by Draco and Ginny. Draco backed up a bit, he had never seen someone glow fire in their eyes before not even when his father was the most upset with him. He suddenly wished that he was back in his bed, why did he even come down here in the first place.

Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Zach all shouted out cursed at the same time "Protego" Hermione yelled and the three curses hit her invisible shield. They all gasped and took a step back for a minute. Then started firing curses again and Hermione took them on well really well. Ginny stood off to the side and watched as did Draco, but then Blaise hit Hermione with a cutting curse and she was now bruised on her wand hand. She didn't cry out in pain but she was starting to tear up, her hand was cut very badly and Draco could see it.

Pansy hit her with a finite incantatem spell and she hit the ground with a thud. Ginny was firing spells as well once Hermione got hurt. But she was no match for the three of them. Draco rushed over to Hermione's side and the other four started fighting Ginny.

"Hermione are you ok" he asked as he muttered a quiet Finite. "it's just my hand, but you had better not let them see you talking to me"

"They can all just fuck off for all I care" he exclaimed. Then they both shared a laugh. Hermione sat up slowly and saw that Ginny wasn't doing as good "I have to go help her" she said "No" he almost yelled you're hurt already"

"But if I don't help her she could get hurt much worse" Just it when it looked like it was about to be the end for Ginny the door to the trophy room swung open and in walked Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "Get away from them" Ron yelled. Caught up by the distraction, the first year Slytherin's didn't notice when Ginny Greengrass with the Finite Incantatem spells. So now it was even four on four, or three on three.

Hermione had never seen a wizards duel up close and personal, unless you want to count the four on one between herself, Ginny and the Slytherin's but when Harry fought he looked like a professional dueler. Ron looked a bit scared and Ginny was fighting the best way she could.

Hermione got up and a dreadful feeling came over her as she heard someone walking down the corridor "We have to get out of here she yelled" Harry hit Blaise and Zach with a quick Finite Incantatem and they fell to the ground.

He ran to Hermione and Ginny and Ron came over and together they went out the door. Hermione looked back to Draco as he was undoing Harry's spell 'He'll be ok' she thought "Wait" said Harry as they were all about to go their separate ways. "This'll get us to our common rooms much safer" he said as he pulled out his invisibility cloak"

She'd heard of them but she had never seen one up close before he draped it around all of them and they stood very still as Filtch came pass them to the door of the trophy room. They heard him yelling at the Slytherin's and made a break for it.

"How'd you know where we were" Hermione asked in an urgent whisper

"Susan overheard Ginny and Parkinson at lunch" said Ron

"I don't need you saving me all the time Ronald" said Ginny "Now their still going to think I'm a coward"

"Ginny no one's going to think you're a coward, you were bloody brilliant taking on four of them at once" said Harry Ginny blushed. And Hermione smiled

"I'm not brilliant, Hermione was the brilliant one, you should've seen her"

"It was nothing"

"Says you" said Ginny. They got to the Hufflepuff entrance. Ron gave Ginny a hug and then Ginny hugged Hermione "Thanks Hermione" she said. She hugged the Hufflepuff girl back and then Ginny ran in.

Harry went to the Gryffindor Entrance next. "Incase you hadn't noticed Harry I'm not a Gryffindor"

"Oh I know but I need to take you somewhere, I'll be in in a minute mate" he told Ron who nodded and ran inside the Gryffindor Entrance.

"Where are we going" asked Hermione

"You need to get that hand of yours checked out" he said as he led the way

"But we can't Harry, Madam Pomphrey will freak and I'll be in detention for weeks with that arse whole Snape" She said as she shuttered at the thought

Harry chuckled a little "We're not going to the hospital wing" he said

"Then where are we going"

"Here" he said as he pointed up. He knocked on the door twice and then it opened. And she saw her head of house in her pajamas looking into the what she thought was an empty hall way. "Hello" Professor Lily Potter called out.

"Mum, down here" Harry whispered

"Harry James Potter" she whispered furiously "I told you not to play around with that invisibility cloak, come inside" she said as she let the door stay opened and it closed when they went inside. Hermione looked around her Professors quarters. It was nice there was a small common room with a couch and a love seat. A coffee table a desk which was very neatly kept and five book shelves by the door which she was sure led to her bed room or bathroom.

"Well are you going to just stand there or will you take off that cloak now"

"I will mum, but you have promise not to be mad"

"Not to be mad Harry, it's well your bed time, I told you father not to give you that cloak yet" she went on rambling as he took the cloak off of the both of them. The professor turned to face her son, but also saw her student, whom had her hands behind her back.

"Ms. Granger what are you doing here" Said the professor completely ignoring Harry

"Well mum we're here because Hermione hurt her hand"

"Let me see it" Said the professor as she guided them over to the couch. Hermione showed Lily her hand. Which had a huge cut going down it, it was still bleeding really bad and was forming purple bluish gashes "Sweet Merlin child how did this happen"

"Well you see the thing is" Harry started. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Hermione what happened" and so Hermione told her the truth she felt that she could trust the professor more so than others.

"Uh huh, and Harry what have I told you about dueling"

"Not to duel unless supervised by an adult" Harry sang "But mum they needed help"

"Then you should've gotten a professor"

"And we would've gotten in trouble mum"

"You're in trouble now sweetheart" Lily said as she summoned some potions to put on the younger girls hands, Hermione looked at the Professor and her son, she wished that she could have moments like these, but knew that that was impossible.

"Here you go Hermione, it should heal up completely within the next day or so, but tomorrow during my class you will go to madam Pomphrey, I'll write you a note. Hermione nodded "As for you young man, you and Hermione will serve detention with me after class for a week, understood"

"But…."

"No buts Harry, but of you could've gotten severely hurt understood"

"Yes maim" he whispered

"So I trust you can guide her back to the Ravenclaw common room and get your self back as well"

"Yes mum"

"Alright off you two, you're lucky today is Friday, or should I say Saturday"

Hermione thanked the professor, she would much rather serve detention with Professor Potter than Professor Snape, she just sorry that she dragged Harry into it. As they were walking back to her common room she said

"Sorry for getting you into this"

"Hey that's what friends are for right, I'll see you in the morning" She smiled and he smiled back. Then she went into her common room. Friends she liked the sound of that. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out


End file.
